Haitian Voodoo Ritual
Haitian Voodoo Ritual is a proven myth in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Haitian Voodoo was the first ever dubious ritualistic practice that turned out to be authentic, both in a descriptive and magical form. Description Haitian Voodoo is a ritual practiced by the Haitians. This Voodoo ritual is also practiced by Auntie Poulet and Haitians inhabiting Little Haiti in Vice City. Auntie Poulet's Grandfather is rumored to be a part of the Voodoo myth in the game. Evidence Below is some major evidence regarding Haitian Voodoo in Vice City: Voodoo Skulls and Equipment Voodoo skulls, candles and other equipment can be found at Auntie Poulet's residence. It is a clear reference to real-life Skull Voodoo. Haitians may use Voodoo to defeat their foes or gain dark powers. Voodoo Deities Sacred prayers rugs can also be found at Auntie Poulet's House. These prayer rugs are a reference to Voodoo deities and religious figures, namely; La Sirene, Bossou The Three Horned Bull, Erzulie and Damballa. Voodoo Dolls The Haitian gang uses symbols of Voodoo Dolls, to represent their Voodoo community and the gang. Voodoo Dolls are used for evil and harmful rituals. Haitians may also use Voodoo Dolls to weaken their opponent and even kill them. The Voodoo Doll symbol can be seen on the map to represent Haitian missions. Graffitis of Voodoo Dolls can also be seen on the walls of Storm Drain, located in Little Haiti. Voodoo Potions Auntie Poulet gave Voodoo Potions to hex Tommy Vercetti during the mission Juju Scramble, which Tommy mistook for tea refreshment. Auntie Poulet was astute enough to brew a forceful Voodoo Potion, to protract its bewitching potency. Tommy did not possess any memory regarding his services to the Haitians. Vice City Manual Haitian Voodoo is also mentioned in the Vice City manual. The manual has apparently praised Auntie Poulet's Voodoo abilities preferring to visit her. This statement further cements the authenticity of this ritual, by Rockstar themselves. Gallery Voodoo in VC Manual.png|Voodoo mention in the Vice City Manual. Wwwe.JPG|Voodoo equipment at Auntie Polet's residence Sssssssssssssdada.JPG|Voodoo Dolls at the Storm Drain. weaea.JPG|Auntie Poulet cleverly giving a Voodoo Potion to Tommy Vercetti. VoodooNew1.png|Erzulie & Dambala in the internal files. Vodoo456.png|Erzulie & Dambala at Auntie Poulet's residence. VoodooNew3.png|Bossou The Three Horned Bull in the Internal Files. VoodooNew2.png|La Sirene in the internal files. Trivia * Several other references to the magic can also be found during the gameplay, such as the Umberto Robina's mission Trojan Voodoo, but it is likely that the mentioned Voodoo refers to a lowrider, which is used by Haitians, as Tommy, along with other Cubans, use them like Greek used a Horse in order to enter Troy. * A map of Little Haiti is also kept at Auntie Poulet's residence. It's plausible that it locates Voodoo hubs in the state. * Konstantinos Smith was also questioned about Voodoo Rituals in a conversation on the VCPR. * A Voodoo Doll key chain can also be seen at Rockstar's website. * There was a Voodoo Zombie found in Auntie Poulet's shack. It is believed that she has control over the creature, which she brought back to life. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Proven Myths Category:Featured Articles Category:Ghosts Category:Voodoo Myths